Faberry Drabbles
by JR-Boone
Summary: Some Faberry drabbles to help me get through my writer's block. Bare with me lovelies.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn watched Rachel with a mixture of astonishment and amusement as the girl pulled her through the congested subway station and towards the stairs leading out of the dark underground. To say that Rachel had taken to New York City extremely well would be a massive understatement.

Quinn felt more than out of place and her breath came out in uneven puffs of exertion as the pint sized Diva navigated through the crowd like a homing missile, one hand wrapped around a to go bag carrying Santana's dinner, and her other hand tightly grasping Quinn's to make sure the Yale student didn't get lost in the sea of New Yorkers in their natural habitat.

"Are we almost there," Quinn asked breathlessly as Rachel weaved them effortlessly through the crowds.

Suddenly noticing the red tint to Quinn's face and the way that the blonde was limping slightly Rachel gave a small gasp and pulled them flat against a building. "Oh god Quinn I'm so sorry, I didn't even think."

"No it's okay," Quinn interrupted trying to smile widely as she clutched the stitch in her side and held up a hand. "I just need a second to breathe."

"Still, I'm sorry," Rachel apologized putting a hand on Quinn's back and rubbing it soothingly. Electricity shot up the blonde's spine and at the soothing touch and she had to shake her head slightly to keep from moaning.

"It's okay," Quinn squeaked out rather uncooly and grimaced, before clearing her throat. "It's really just amazing to watch you move around this city."

At this Rachel blushed and dipped her head for a second. "When we were in High School I used to imagine that the hallways were the streets of New York City and I was on my way to something special, something important," suddenly the girl stopped talking and her blush deepened. "Sorry I've been working on my rambling."

"Go on," Quinn said, her hazel eyes watching the shorter girl intensely as she felt chills shake her body. In her head she added a silent please. Please go on. Please never stop talking. Please talk to me for ever, even if it's about absolutely nothing.

"Well I guess they seemed a lot a like to me," Rachel said carefully, smiling sadly as she neared a subject she knew was very sensitive in regards to her and Quinn's relationship. "Both always busy, with people going one way or another and not caring about whom got in their way. I would imagine that I wasn't there and I wasn't being laughed at behind my back…needless to say I got very efficient at walking through a crowd like this and managing to not draw attention to myself."

"Because of the slushies," Quinn said softly, her head dipping in shame as she remembered high school. _Yea, _she added in her head, _high school the reason that this will never work out._

"Quinn," Rachel said suddenly and the blonde looked up to see intense pools of chocolate brown merely an inch away from her own stormy hazel ones. "I forgave you a long time ago for that. For everything. Please, forgive yourself now."

"I don't think I can," Quinn said shaking her head softly.

"Do it for me?" Rachel asked just as softly, her hand reaching out and interlocking with Quinns.

Quinn knew she had to then. If Rachel had asked her to jump off a bridge in penance for the way she had treated the girl then Quinn would. "Okay," Quinn said nodding slightly before adding, "for you."

"Thank you," Rachel said gently stepping forwards and wrapping her arms around the blonde. "That was a long time ago Quinn and we've both changed, it's in the past."

"I hate the past," Quinn whispered wrapping her arms around the diva.

"Well it's a good thing it's over then huh?" Rachel giggled squeezing the blonde before releasing her. "Now we have the future to look forwards to."

"What do you see in the future," Quinn asked, her heart beating loudly in her chest as Rachel smiled shyly at her.

"That depends," Rachel chuckled as her phone began to ring.

"On what?" Quinn asked taking the bag out of the girl's hand.

"On you," Rachel whispered, winking at the hopeful expression on Quinn's face as she accepted the call and then held the phone about a foot away from her head. "Santana podrías por favor calmarse?" Rachel yelled out before warily pulling the phone closer to her ear.

Quinn only half heard the conversation as she pondered over what Rachel had just said about the future, but she was brought out of her musings when she heard her name being surrounded by a mess of Spanish words. _Damnit why the hell did I take French,_ she growled unpleasantly to herself.

"No, no estoy besando a Quinn," Rachel muttered rolling her eyes as she grabbed one of Quinn's hands and started pulling her through the busy streets once again.

This time Quinn hustled to keep up, her attention solely on the words coming out of Rachel's mouth and the deep red tent of her neck as the girl barreled down the busy

Street towards the bar that Santana worked at. "Bueno, no es por falta de intentos. Ella está siendo muy terca.," Rachel growled as she pulled Quinn through an ally way. "Bueno vamos a estar allí en pocos minutos calmate, caramba.," Rachel growled, smirking proudly when she hung up on the Latina mid curse.

"Sorry about that," Rachel chuckled as they popped onto a street much calmer than the one on the other side of the ally. "I'm sure you know how she gets when she's hungry."

"Oh trust me I do," Quinn said, "by the way I didn't know your Spanish was so good."

"Oh," Rachel laughed throwing her head back. "Yah the first two months we were here Santana was really missing Brittany and all she wanted to do was lie on the couch and watch Spanish soap operas and cry. Although to be fair I wasn't very much better in regards to Finn so I joined her."

"And now?" Quinn asked carefully, jumping for joy that the touchy subject of Rachel's ex-fiancé had been brought up with no prodding on her part.

"While I always love Finn in a way I now realize he and I simply don't work together. Santana was an amazing friend at helping me realize that I deserve more…better than him," Rachel admitted happily.

Part of Quinn jumped for joy at this admission but she also felt a small pang of jealousy hitting her system. "So I'm glad to see you two have gotten close, you and Santana I mean."

"Well we have been living together for six months now," Rachel giggled shaking her head. "I told you we had become friends."

"Yah," Quinn said chuckling and shaking her head. "For some reason I figured she was holding a gun to your head whenever you said that."

"That's absurd," Rachel laughed, her eyes twinkling at the blonde. "Why on earth would she do that?"

"Well I told her she had to be nice to you," Quinn said without thinking only to freeze when Rachel stopped and looked at her strangely.

Rachel thought about that for a second before blushing slightly and moving closer to the blonde. "Is that so?"

"Uh...yeah," Quinn said, her face turning crimson under Rachel's intense stare.

"And Quinn Fabray, what did you tell her the consequences would be if she did not follow your demand?" Rachel asked cocking her head shyly to the side.

"I uh...said I would beat her up?" Quinn squeaked out, shuddering at the memory of Santana laughing in her face.

"Oh Quinn," Rachel said shaking her head and resting it on the girl's neck for a second. "You really are just too cute," she mumbled before grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling her into a smoky bar.

"Jesus it's about time," Santana shouted from across the room before pointing to an open table in her section and turning back to a customer.

"Sorry San, this one is not made for New York congestion," Rachel yelled out slash teased as she pulled Quinn behind her to their table.

"I'm not that bad," Quinn blushed as she pulled out Rachel's chair before plopping down into her own.

Shaking her head at the blonde's thoughtfulness Rachel said down in her chair and squeezed Quinn's shoulder. "It's okay, Santana was horrible her first week here."

"Lies and slander Rach," Santana growled sitting down next to the girl and poking her in the side.

"Double lies and slander," Rachel quipped as she began pulling containers out of the bag and pushing them towards the hungry waitress.

"Oh my god I love you," Santana said practically drooling as she began shoveling Thai food in her mouth.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls," Rachel said rolling her eyes and smirking as she pulled an envelope out of her purse and began fanning herself with it.

"What's that?" Santana asked, her eyes widening as a familiar scent filled her head.

"What this?" Rachel asked teasingly shaking the envelope.

"Yes that," Santana said rolling her eyes but smiling none the less at her dramatic friend.

"Oh just a little something that happened to be waiting in our mailbox," Rachel giggled tossing the letter from Brittany to Santana.

"Oh my god," Santana cheered happily as the brunette handed her the letter from her girlfriend. "Jewish Santa strikes again," Santana laughed before shoving the last of her food in her mouth and getting up. "Well I gots to get back to work but I should be off in like thirty minutes. Wait for me?" She asked raising an eyebrow to Rachel.

"Don't I always," Rachel said rolling her eyes as Santana walked off.

If Quinn had been feeling a small pang of jealousy earlier what she was feeling now was ridiculous burning sensation. Santana and Rachel were close. Close like she wanted to be with Rachel. They had inside jokes. They had nicknames. Damnit she wanted that.

"So Quinn how are your classes going?" Rachel asked pulling Quinn out of her plot to destroy Santana.

"Oh uh fine," Quinn said as the surge of crazy started to ebb away from her brain. _Get a grip Fabray. _"I love Yale but I'm actually thinking of transferring," Quinn admitted holding her breath slightly.

"Where to," Rachel asked quickly, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Maybe Columbia. I love Yale but I miss having a close support system," Quinn admitted truthfully. _And I want to closer to you. _

Rachel watched for a few seconds before smiling softly and dipping her head. "I would like you to be closer too," she said softly.

At this Quinn froze and went over the past few seconds, blushing furiously when she realized that yah, she had said that aloud. She was about to start back tracking when she noticed Rachel looking over her shoulder and practically fuming with anger.

Turning around in her chair she saw Santana at the table behind them very calmly trying to deal with a table loud patrons. Quinn felt anger course through her own body when the Latina walked away and one of the men slapped her on the ass.

Santana took a deep breath before walking away her eyes downcast as her dark skin flushed with anger and what Quinn knew to be slight shame. She didn't know the entire story but from what she had heard from Rachel the Latina was on thin ice with her boss at the moment after cussing out a customer the week before and Quinn knew that was the only thing holding her friend back.

Turning towards Rachel her body froze with shock as she saw the positively lethal look on her face as the diva slowly stood from her seat and walked towards the men. "Rachel," Quinn whispered, but it was too late and a second later the diva was tapping the shoulder of the man who had slapped Santana on the ass.

"Excuse me," Rachel said in a bubbly voice strikingly similar to Brittany's. Now completely intrigued Quinn watched on.

"How can I help you?" The guy asked smiling up at Rachel, his cheeks flushed from alcohol.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me with the strip show begins?" Rachel asked sweetly, her face alight with innocence.

"Um," the guy mumbled looking around at his friends and back at the tiny diva who's smile was now starting to creep him out majorly. "This isn't a strip club."

"Oh it isn't?" Rachel asked slowly leaning towards the man and making him back away in slight fear. "I must have gotten confused when you slapped my best friend on her behind like she was a whore." Rachel said, her voice becoming more and more menacing until Quinn realized she had taken on a lilt of Santana.

"Uh what?" The guy asked, his hands nervously fidgeting with the collar of his shirt as sweat started to gleam on his forehead.

"My best friend, you know the waitress who has been here for ten hours today working herself to the bone. The one that you just touched inappropriately to make yourself look like a big shot in front of your friends," Rachel ground out, her face mere inches away from the terrified man.

Quinn watched on with utter fascination and slight horror as Rachel perfectly mimicked the menacing glare she had seen on Santana's face for years.

"Uh I'm sorry," the man stuttered uncomfortably as he shifted back in his seat.

"Don't say sorry to me you miserable jerk, say sorry to her when she comes back to your table to collect her gracious tip," Rachel growled out before standing up straight and glaring down at the man.

The distance seemed to give him a little bit of confidence and he tried to smirk up at her. "Gracious tip huh?" He joked nervously.

And then Quinn saw it. The tri-fecta. The unholy trinity being played out before her eyes.

Rachel didn't answer the man's lame attempt at a joke. Instead her eyebrow arched slowly and her face pulled into a deadly HBIC mask that made Quinn's jaw drop.

The man visibly gulped and reached into his wallet just as Santana walked up to the table, warily eyeing Rachel. "Everything okay here?" She asked putting a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Everything's great," the man said quickly standing up and practically throwing a wad of bills at Santana. "So sorry for being an ass earlier. Bye," he said quickly before running out the door with his friends in tow.

"Ah," Rachel said smirking as she brushed out non-existent wrinkles in her shirt and her face returned to it's original state. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go use the ladies room."

"Okay," Santana said frowning as the girl walked off. Raising and eyebrow she looked down at the 200% tip and smiled as she figured out what had no doubt just transpired. "Hey Quinn," she laughed looking over at the shell-shocked blonde.

"Y-yes?" Quinn asked shakily looking up at the Latina.

"You better get a move on and hit that because if me and Brittany don't work out for some reason I'm climbing Rachel like a fucking mountain and sticking my flag in her," Santana said laughing, her voice following Quinn as the blonde jumped up and rushed to the bathroom.

"Took you long enough," Rachel said as the blonde practically skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Yah well I'm kind of slow sometimes," Quinn said shakily as she wrapped her arms around Rachel and full on dipped the girl into a mind blowing kiss. _Fuck your flag Santana._

"Quinn," Rachel murmured in between passionate kisses.

"Hmm," Quinn hummed as Rachel sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down.

"You" kiss "really" kiss "need" nibble "to" bite "stop" kiss "saying" kiss "everything" grope "aloud".


	2. Things Fall Apart

There was always a wall in front of them. It had no shape and they could clearly see each other through it (more than anyone else ever could actually) but it was a wall none the less.

They stood on either sides of this wall staring longingly through it. Refusing to move away from each other like magnets stuck together, like planets orbiting the sun.

It kept them from saying what they wanted and doing it what they wanted.

It kept Quinn locked in her room many a night crying into her pillow.

It kept Rachel in a relationship that she knew was dysfunctional at best and toxic at worst.

They could feel it. The wall between them, as real as the ground beneath their feet and the sky above their heads.

The wall was a twist of fate. Put together brick by brick by forces that couldn't be controlled by either girl no matter how much they wanted to.

Russell Fabray.

Finn Hudson.

Lima, Ohio.

Sue Sylvester.

William Shuester.

A cruel social hierarchy.

An even crueler definition of normal.

It stood between them for four years. Taunting them. Teasing them. Dragging them so far down that they were sure they would never triumph over it.

They both knew it was there and they both knew the other saw it.

They discussed it at length without ever speaking aloud of it's presence. Long glances that bordered on desperate. Chance brushings of the skin that set them alive with fire running so hot through their bodies it was almost impossible to not burn. It's there. We see it. What can we do about it? Nothing.

It seemed impossible to ever dream of scaling this wall to claim what they wanted. What they both needed.

There was so damn much keeping them apart that the notion of breaking it down seemed forever impossible.

But nothing lasts. The mortar between the bricks slowly begins to turn to dust. The bricks with time break down and pass through the wind as sand.

The girls would see these cracks and know that someday, someday in the future there wouldn't be anything holding them back.

There were moments in between where it seemed hope was just a word made up by philosophers. Moments when there was a plus sign when hope was built for a negative. Moments when a yes I will marry you were uttered instead of the hopes for no. A moment of hoping that On My Way meant stop, I'm coming, I'll be there soon, I'll be there forever.

But the wall stayed and they stayed as well. Silently watching and waiting for the barrier to break.

It happened on a day like so many others. The sun was high in the sky, which was undoubtedly blue. Seconds passed to minutes and on into hours. The world turned on it's axel as it had done since the creation of the sun, and sky, and seconds, and minutes, and hours.

Billions of humans around the world went about their business not realizing what had happened. Not realizing that a wall had finally crumbled.

The wall fell down on in a normal train station, located on a normal street, the middle of normal city chaos.

Quinn walked slowly to Rachel, her hazel eyes wary, waiting for the inevitable crash.

Rachel walked slowly to Quinn, her brown eyes full of wonder, knowing that she was on a collision coarse, what for she wasn't sure.

The met in the middle and reached towards each other, sighing when they felt each other for the first true time.

The first time where their movements weren't restricted. The first time when their heads weren't full of worry and their hearts full of despair. The first time that all of the forces holding them apart were banished in an instant.

Tears came from Quinn's eyes as she pulled Rachel close to her body, cherishing the feeling of warmth radiating through her bones.

Rachel inhaled deeply the scent that had gnawed at her senses for far, far too many years.

Taking a deep breath Quinn sighed and held Rachel just a little bit closer as her lips brushed against the girl's ear. "We're not in Lima Ohio anymore," came her shaky voice.

"No we're not," Rachel replied back just as shakily, a content smile stretching across her face.

"Rachel Berry I have waited four years to say these words to you," Quinn whispered closing her eyes and burying her face in chestnut hair.

"Then please say them Quinn," Rachel whimpered, her almost heart beating out of her chest with anticipation at the inevitable. "I'll die if you don't."

"Will you say it back to me?" Quinn asked, residual fear still clinging to her heart as she thought about all the reasons why the girl might not. Finn, her dreams, her fears.

"Every day from here on after," Rachel sighed pressing her lips against milky white skin and holding them there as a silent promise.

"Rachel Berry, I love you," Quinn said, feeling the weight of bricks and mortar slide off of her shoulders with a loud resounding crash.

"And Quinn Fabray I love you," Rachel replied, her body colliding head on with the wall and knocking it down with three simple words.

"Be mine?" Quinn whispered cupping the girl's cheek and staring into eyes shining with relieved tears.

"Quinn, I've been yours for four years," Rachel whispered before red lips descended on hers and knocked the seconds and minutes and hours and world off of their axels.

Around them stone crumbled and littered the ground, taking with it all of the things that had kept this exact moment from happening for so long.

Even the strongest obstacles crumble. Things fall apart, and their wake a world filled with hope and dreams and love that has been stunted grows. A new world free of barriers. Free of walls.


	3. Santana Lopez The Nurturer

Title: Santana Lopez The Nurturer  
Pairing: Faberry and side Brittana.  
Author: JR Boone  
Rating: MA  
A/N: Look a wild story appeared. You guys should comment on it. But heads up **GIRLPEEN!  
**

* * *

Santana Lopez liked to think of herself as a nurturer. No fuck you she really did. When people were important to her she would do anything within her power to make sure that they were happy in their lives.

So that is why after watching GayBerry and FabGay make poorly disguised pitiful moony eyes at each other for the entirety of their Freshman and Sophomore year, Aunty Tana said enough was enough and stepped in. With a great deal of poking and prodding and cussing and denial on both sides she finally made the two girls step up and get their shit together.

Reason one being because Quinn was totes her sister from another mister and Berry? Well Santana figured the Diva wouldn't be able to talk as much with her tongue buried down Quinn's throat, and yah what the fuck she liked the midget all right.

After forcing the two to sort out their feelings for each other Santana was completely content to sit back and watch the fruits of her labor go forth and multiply. But of coarse no, things just couldn't ever be that fucking simple.

Now Quinn and she had literally known each other their entire lives. And they shared a lot in common. They were both ruthless when they needed to be. They both had banging bodies. And by some wild sort of coincidence they had both been porn with penises.

It was kind of a whatever thing really. Santana had never really stopped to ponder the odds about it. She was just glad that she had always had Quinn and vice versa, because that shit wasn't easy to deal with sometimes.

Now in hindsight yah she probably should have seen this coming, the predicament she was in right now. But it was different for her. Brittany had known about her extra parts since they were rocking soapy mohawks and bubble beards in the bathtub together when they were kids. She had never had to have that awkward conversation with her girlfriend. She was lucky like that.

But Santana figured that Quinn was damn lucky too, because as far as understanding girls went Rachel Berry was at the top of the fucking list. Which is why for the life of her Santana couldn't figure out what the hold up was.

The two girls had been dating now for eight months and so far the farthest they had gotten before Quinn bitched out was a heavy make-out session. And the real kicker of the situation was that Berry knew about Lil Quinnie; had known in fact for almost three months now.

Seriously Santana had been just about to get down with some freaky shit with her Boo when Tornado Berry had blown into her girlfriend's room without so much as a knock in total meltdown mode. Fighting the urge to smack the brunette upside the head for interrupting her sexy times Santana had tuned in just in time to hear what the fuss was all about.

It seemed that after five months Rachel was completely ready for sex with Quinn emotionally and all that shit, but every time she tried to push their relationship further the blonde had run out of the room like she had seen a ghost.

Did Rachel surmise that was because Quinn had a dick? Of coarse not. No instead, and this about broke Santana's fucking heart, the girl had drawn on two years of teasing and humiliation and come to the conclusion that Quinn just didn't find her attractive after all.

Santana had been at a loss of words. She didn't have the slightest clue what to say. I mean really? All she had heard for the last five months was about Rachel's lips and Rachel's legs and Rachel's fucking freckles. And to hear the insecurity and fear in the little Diva's voice had just broken Santana into a mess of guilt and slight anger at her best friend.

Thankfully her girlfriend Brittany was made of amazing and had calmed Rachel down enough to bluntly explain about Quinn Jr. and Santana Jr. As was to be expected Rachel didn't so much bat an eyelash at the new bit of information about her girlfriend, because hello? Fucking Diva was in love with Quinn, not her body.

So Santana had figured case closed right? Rachel will just grab the stick and put it in drive right? Wrong but of course.

No instead the singer had decided that she loved Quinn so much that she would let the blonde come to her when she was sure she trusted Rachel. And Rachel wouldn't push it a second before then.

That had been three months ago and all that had happened since then was Quinn had practically jerked herself into a coma and Rachel had become impossibly higher strung and irritating. Seriously the other day the Diva had made Sue Sylvester cry. Shit was getting serious.

So once again being the nurturing person that she was Santana had decided to roll up her sleeves and settle this mess once and for all, because she could not put up with a lot of shit, but sexually frustrated bitches was not one of them.

So after spending a few days brainstorming with her baby, Santana and Brittany with the help of Puckerman had come up with a doable plan to get Quinn and Rachel into bed with each other.

The first part of the plan had worked itself out when the Fathers Berry had announced they would be leaving on a second honey moon. After that it had just take minimal threats to convince Rachel to use this golden opportunity to throw a party.

The evening of Santana had driven through the seedier side of town till she located her regular pot dealer and made a special request of him. The guy had simply shrugged and after handing over twenty dollars that had been earmarked for a new pair of earrings, (the fucking things she did for her friends), Santana had walked away clutching some little blue pills and a smile that would scare the fucking horns off of Satan.

* * *

By eleven o'clock the party was in full affect and Santana couldn't help but smirk as she watched Quinn shift uncomfortably on the couch. Across from them out on the makeshift dance floor Brittany and Rachel were grinding to the music provocatively and Quinn looked like she was about to bust a nut.

"Fuck they're hot," Santana growled plopping down next to Quinn on the couch and rolling a wine cooler in between her hands as she studied Quinn's face. _Alright Fabray _she though to herself, _last chance to man up on your own. _"You should go dance with the midget," she said poking the blonde out of her hazy stupor with a smirk.

"You know why I can't do that," Quinn said shaking her head and sinking back into the couch morosely.

"Jesus Christ Quinn, the girl is obsessed with you, she's not going to freak out," Santana groaned shaking her head.

"You have no way of knowing that and I don't want to risk losing her," Quinn murmured closing her eyes as she shifted uncomfortably in place.

Sending up a silent curse Santana rolled her eyes and popped the top off of the wine cooler. Looking over at her girlfriend Santana nodded and smiled when the blonde whirled Rachel away from them easily distracting her. Glancing over at Quinn, Santana smirked once before nonchalantly slipping a small packet out of her pocket and pouring its powdery blue contents into the wine cooler.

At that moment she looked across the room and locked eyes with Puckerman who merely winked before grabbing the closest Cheerio and dragging her up the forbidden stair case. Tucking the packet back into her pocket Santana swirled the bottle around before forcing it into Quinn's hands. "At least have a drink then bitch, this is a party after all," Santana pushed shaking her head.

"What's the point," Quinn groaned staring down at the bottle. "I can't enjoy myself."

"Yah because you're a fucking pussy," Santana growled shaking her head and forcing the blonde to tip back the drink and start chugging it.

"Santana why are you forcing a bottle of alcohol down my girlfriend's throat?" Rachel whined walking up to the pair indignantly.

"Because she needs to loosen up a bit," Santana said rolling her eyes and nodding towards Quinn's lap.

Rachel bit her lip for a second before nodding in understanding and blushed. The girl was about to open her mouth again when Brittany walked up to the threesome and frowned. "I think Puck went upstairs," she mumbled.

"That mother fucker," Quinn groaned pulling herself off the couch at the same time Rachel stomped her foot in anger.

"I said no one was allowed upstairs!" Rachel yelled glaring at Santana.

"Chill out Faberry," Santana chuckled standing up from the couch and taking Quinn's empty bottle from her. "Let's just go upstairs and bounce Puck out of there," the Latina said linking arms with her girlfriend and pushing Quinn and Rachel up the stairs.

"I'm going to rip him to shreds," Quinn growled when she noticed the door to Rachel's door was wide open.

"Not my room," Rachel groaned indignantly and stormed into room to find Puck making out with a random girl on her floor. "Noah Puckerman I demand you get out of here this instant!" The diva shouted stomping over the couple and pointing down at him.

Quinn on the other hand walked straight over to him and began kicking him in the head as Santana and Brittany watched from the door amused. "Dude chill out," Puck groaned as the random Cheerio darted out of the room and Quinn kicked him up into a standing position.

"One rule Puckerman!" Quinn shouted angrily. "Don't go upstairs! And what do you do? You drag some random skank into my girlfriend's bedroom."

"Well I figured the room should finally see some action," Puck teased leering impishly only to be smacked upside the head by Quinn and Rachel who were both blushing from head to toe.

"Awe leave the virgins alone," Santana laughed motioning for Puck to quickly slip out between her and Brittany.

Just then a loud crash from downstairs registered and Rachel groaned leaning her head on Quinn's shoulder. "We need to get back down there."

"Come on baby," Quinn murmured throwing an arm over Rachel's shoulder and walking to the door.

Santana and Brittany smirked to each other then and before Quinn or Rachel could quite register what had happened the door slammed shut in their faces and the sound of a dead bolt slamming home rang out around them. "What the fuck?" Quinn shouted slamming her palm against the door.

"Now you two kids play nice and all that good shit," Santana laughed on the other side.

"Very funny bitch, now let us out," Quinn groaned leaning against the door and rolling her eyes.

"Sorry no can do," Santana laughed maniacally.

"Bitch I'm serious open the door," Quinn growled pushing against the door as Rachel tapped her foot impatiently.

"Are you deaf?" Santana laughed. "I said no can do. You two have fun in there and next time think twice about selling me out to Coach or calling me a stripper!"

"Santana this isn't funny!" Quinn shouted only to hear no response. "Fuck my life," the blonde groaned turning around to see Rachel staring open mouthed at the window. Following her gaze Quinn's eyes widened.

"I can understand her getting a dead bolt on my door, but how in the world did she manage to put bars over my window," Rachel mumbled in shock stepping slowly towards the window and tugging on the cold metal bars.

"She's fucking insane," Quinn groaned sitting down on the bed and resting her head in her hands.

"I can't believe I'm literally locked out of my own party," Rachel grumbled shaking her head and wincing as another crash was heard downstairs.

"I'm so sorry Rach," Quinn mumbled shaking her head before falling back onto the bed and sighing.

"Don't be," Rachel sighed setting down next to the blonde and tucking her skirt underneath her legs. "I did let her talk me into this party after all." Blushing slightly the brunette lay down next to her girlfriend and carefully cuddled up to her side. "Besides it's nice to just spend some time alone with you like this."

"It is nice," Quinn murmured, her face flushing as Rachel's close proximity made her heart start to pound and her stomach tighten.

It was nice but this is what Quinn had been trying to avoid for the last eight months. Situations like this where they were totally alone with no chance of being interrupted because she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to hide herself.

Next to her Rachel's heart started to thrum as well when she realized that this was the first time she had been in this situation with Quinn. She tried so hard not to push her and she knew the real reason why Quinn was so careful about physical affection, but a small voice in the back of her head wouldn't shut up. The voice kept telling her that maybe it didn't have to do with Quinn's extra parts. Maybe it really was just her.

Quinn's face flushed deep red when she realized that she was getting a hard-on from just having Rachel pressed so tightly against her. Closing her eyes she gently maneuvered off of the bed and weakly smiled down at her girlfriend, "gotta go to the bathroom," she said before quickly ducking into Rachel's en suite and taking a deep breath.

Groaning quietly she looked down at the hardening tent in her loose pants and began willing it away as she normally did when ever things got to intimate between them and she couldn't relieve herself. Usually thinking of Finn was enough to calm down her hormones to a stand still but she frowned when she realized that she was still hard as a rock.

Looking over her shoulder as if Rachel could see through the door Quinn growled to her self and took a deep breath. _Calming unsexy thoughts Fabray, _she said to herself. _Do not think of your ridiculously attractive girlfriend and the fact that your are locked in a room with a bed with her. _

The blonde had just started to undress Finn in her mind as a way to fight the resistant hard-on in her pants when her girlfriend's voice drifted through the door. "Baby I don't think she's going to let us out till the morning. She just started throwing everyone out of the house."

"Oh great," Quinn groaned quietly to herself. That means she would be spending the night in Rachel's room. Maybe she could get away with sleeping in the bathtub.

"Yah definitely not letting us out," Rachel called out to her. "I just found a pair of your pajamas in my drawer."

"Really Lopez," Quinn groaned breathing deeply in through her nose and accepting the fact that her hard-on was not going anywhere any time soon no matter how horrible the images of Finn naked were.

"Baby…is everything okay?" Rachel asked quietly through the door and Quinn felt her heart give a weak tug at the insecurity in the girl's voice.

"Everything's fine Love, you can come in" Quinn called back quickly flushing the toilet before washing her hands. "Oh god she even smuggled my tooth brush into here," Quinn groaned as Rachel slipped into the bathroom with a pair of her sleep pants and the tightest wife beater Santana Lopez owned.

"You kind of have to admire her effort when it comes to pulling a prank," Rachel murmured shaking her head and slipping back out the door. "I'm going to change into my bed cloths seeing as we are not getting out of here," the brunette said before closing the door.

Looking up at the ceiling Quinn took a deep breath before stripping off her pants and looking down at the raging bulge in her compression shorts. "Yah you're staying on tonight," she grumbled. "Not like you're helping anyways though," she said pulling off her t-shirt and slipping on the wife beater. "Jesus Christ really Santana?" The blonde asked noticing that the shirt left little to the imagination.

Taking another calming breath Quinn walked over to the door and leant against it. "Rachel are you um…dressed?"

"Yes," Rachel called back and Quinn cautiously opened the door an peaked into the room only to feel her mouth go dry at the sight of Rachel in a pair of booty shorts and one of Quinn's old soccer shirts. "I hope you don't mind," Rachel hummed thumbing the frayed material. "You left this here last time we went swimming."

"No, no I definitely don't mind," Quinn managed to say huskily as her body thrummed with excitement at seeing her team number across her girlfriend's chest. Digging her finger nails into her palm to keep from jumping the shorter girl Quinn took a deep breath and looked around the room. "Um Rachel do you have an extra pillow for me?" She asked glancing down at the floor.

"Nonsense," Rachel scoffed. "We can both sleep on the bed…unless you don't want to," she said, her voice sounding insecure as she looked away from the blonde.

Quickly or as quickly as she could with a now painful hard-on Quinn walked over to Rachel and put a pale hand on each of her tanned cheeks. "It's not that I don't want to. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable," she said quickly, her heart pounding at the misty look in Rachel's eyes.

"Are you sure it's not just me," Rachel asked wrapping her arms around her petite body and trying to keep the waiver out of her voice.

"I'm positive," Quinn said leaning forwards and kissing the girl softly, making sure to keep their bodies apart. "I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Quinn," Rachel said sighing into the kiss before slipping her hand into Quinn's and leading her over to her bed. "I'm just going to go to the restroom. Make your self comfortable," she said before slipping into her bathroom and shutting the door.

As soon as the door shut Quinn sat down on the bed and glared at her lap, willing it to go away. "Come on please just do this for me," she begged only to feel her dick twitch lightly. Biting her bottom lip the blonde carefully crawled under the covers and lay facing the wall.

A second later the door opening and the room was plunged into darkness before Rachel carefully crawled into the bed next to her. "Is this okay?" The singer asked softly as she lightly cuddled up to Quinn's back.

"Its fine," Quinn said, her voice thick with emotion as the pain in her stomach began to burn.

Every time Rachel breathed out it ghosted across Quinn's bare shoulders and the blonde's body trembled slightly. She tried everything to calm herself down but her hard-on was now becoming extremely painful with no stimulation and it wasn't long before Rachel could feel Quinn's body trembling as she tried to fight tears away.

"Quinn baby what's wrong?" Rachel asked sitting up and turning on her lamp.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Quinn said through gritted teeth as she curled up into a tight ball.

"Baby please tell me, you look like you're in pain," Rachel begged resting a hand on Quinn's shoulder as her own tears threatened to fall.

"I'm fine baby, just really tired," Quinn said fighting to keep her voice even. This is why she had avoided these kinds of situations. She was terrified that she was going to freak out and get defensive and she knew that it would hurt Rachel's feelings because the girl just wouldn't understand.

"Quinn you're not fine," Rachel begged, her voice trembling as she took in Quinn's shape and realized that the blonde's muscles were completely tensed up. Biting her lip Rachel pulled on the girl's shoulders and her eyes shot up to her hairline when she realized that her girlfriend was clenching her teeth and crying. "Oh my god baby what's wrong," she said grabbing her cellphone. "I'm going to call for help."

"No!" Quinn said not thinking and sitting up quickly to grab her girlfriends hands. The last thing she needed right now was paramedics breaking down the door and witnessing the most relentless hard-on in her life. "I'm really fine," she said only to realize that Rachel's eyes were wide and directed straight at the tent in her pants. "Oh my god baby I can explain," Quinn said panicking as she pulled the covers over her lap and choked back a sob. She couldn't explain. This was going to be the end of their relationship. All because she couldn't keep her hormones in check.

Rachel's face turned red as realization dawned on her what was happening. Her pace quickened and her body thrummed with sudden arousal as she looked down at Quinn's lap. Her astonishment was diminished though when it registered that Quinn was now crying and crying hard.

Instantly the tiny diva got a hold of her self and gently rested an arm around the blonde's shaking shoulders. "No Quinn, shhhh it's alright baby."

"No it's not," Quinn sobbed shaking her head. "Whatever you think it is it isn't and you're going to leave me," she cried, her body trembling as a feeling of loss settled into her heart.

"No baby I'm not going to leave you," Rachel said quickly fighting against her arousal and pulling Quinn's body against hers.

"How can you say that Rachel? You don't even know! I'm a fucking freak of nature," Quinn shouted into the girl's chest whilst wrapping her arms around her for what she knew would be the last time.

Something snapped inside of Rachel and she pushed the girl back by her shoulders until chocolate eyes bore into hazel eyes. "You listen to me Quinn Fabray. I am not leaving you and you are not a freak! Do you hear me?"

"You don't know," Quinn whimpered shaking her head and trying to catch her breath.

Taking a deep breath Rachel leant forwards and kissed the blonde softly on the lips before gently reaching beneath the sheets and cupping her girlfriend's hard-on. "I do know Quinn."

Stunned realization roared through Quinn's body and her hips jumped into her girlfriend's small hand on their own accord. "You…you know?" She asked shakily studying her girlfriends face for disgust.

"Yes I do," Rachel said reaching her other hand up and gently wiping away the tears from her girlfriends face. "I've known for months now and it doesn't make any difference Quinn. I love you."

"You really do?" Quinn asked, her voice caught between surprise and fear.

"Yes I really do," Rachel chuckled softly before leaning forwards and kissing her girlfriend gently on the forehead and then eyes and then finally lips.

"How did you find out?" Quinn asked shakily.

"Santana and Brittany told me," Rachel admitted ducking her head sheepishly.

"Why?" Quinn asked shaking her head in disbelief.

"I…I thought you didn't find me attractive," Rachel admitted ducking her head and fighting tears. "You would never touch me. They told me about it."

"Oh baby I'm so so sorry," Quinn said surging forwards and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. She hadn't even thought of what her attempts to hide would do to Rachel's psyche.

"Do you find me attractive?" Rachel asked shakily as she buried her face in Quinn's neck.

"Of course I do," Quinn said kissing her temple. "I believe your holding evidence of that right now," she added humping her hips slightly into her girlfriend's petite hand.

The fire came back full force to Rachel's body and she gave her girlfriend a gentle squeeze. "Is this for me?" She asked leaning back and watching as Quinn's eyes slammed shut with pleasure.

"Yes," Quinn hissed as the pressure to her dick became soft strokes through her pajamas. "They're always for you. Every one since the beginning of freshman year," she mumbled, her face turning red at the confession and her face burying itself in Rachel's tanned shoulder.

"Oh baby don't hide from me," Rachel whispered kissing the side of her girlfriends head and softly stroking her length. "You never have to hide yourself from me."

"I've been so scared Rach," Quinn said shakily as her hips started to lightly piston off of the bed.

"I know you have Sweetheart, you don't have to be anymore. I love you. All of you," Rachel said gently pushing on the blonde's shoulder and forcing her to ease back onto the bed.

"How did I get so lucky?" Quinn asked shaking her head as Rachel looked down at her smiling softly and continuing the gentle strokes to her lap.

"I've been telling you for years Quinn," Rachel whispered slipping her hand under the waistband of the blonde's pajamas and shorts and wrapping her fingers around her dick. "You deserve all the good things in life."

"I love you so much," Quinn whispered fighting to keep her eyes opened as Rachel collected the precum dripping out of her dick and began stroking her.

"I love you too Quinn," Rachel said leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips. "Now let me show you how much," she whispered before shifting slightly and pulling down Quinn's pajamas and compression shorts.

"Oh…oh my god," Quinn said as softly as a prayer as she watched Rachel look hungrily down at her eight inch dick before leaning over. The blonde's toes curled as soft puffs of warm air landed on her cock and her entire body tensed up.

Rachel licked her lips at the sight before her and gently rested a hand on her girlfriend's abdomen. Her eyes glanced to Quinn's and she let out a low moan when she saw the hazel was now just a slight rim around total blackness.

Carefully the diva opened her mouth and let her tongue slip out to gently taste the precum dripping down rock hard flesh. Quinn tasted sweet. Not amazing but it was a taste that Rachel knew she would easily become addicted to.

Below her Quinn's breaths came out labored and her eyes were wide as Rachel slowly wrapped her lips around her dick head and began swirling her tongue around the sensitive flesh. "Oh god," she moaned, fighting the urge to slam her hips up into Rachel's face.

Quinn let out a series of whimpers when she felt Rachel's hot mouth begin to envelop her dick and pull it down her throat and the blonde's hands gripped the sheets beneath them in a struggle to not grab her girlfriend's hair. She knew when she felt herself hit the back of her girlfriend's throat that she was not going to last long. She had already been hard for about thirty minutes and the feeling of slipping in and out Rachel's mouth after only ever experiencing her own hand was incredible.

As if her thoughts had summoned it she felt her balls begin to tighten and she shakily tried to push away Rachel's head. "Baby, of fuck…baby you have to move or I'm going to come in your mouth," Quinn said shakily as her feet dug into the mattress.

Wetness seeped down Rachel's thighs at the thought of swallowing the blonde's come and instead of backing away she quickly began bobbing her head up and down faster. From deep in her chest she began to hum and constrict her throat muscles around the thick head of Quinn's dick.

Quinn felt like she was flying and she tried futilely once more to remove that delicious mouth from her dick. "Baby please I'm going to come," Quinn begged, her body beginning to jerk uncontrollably.

Rachel's eyes locked with hers and the girl hallowed out her cheeks before taking Quinn so deep down her throat Quinn could feel her lips on her balls. "Oh fuck," Quinn growled, her hazel eyes slamming shut and her back arching as jizz shot out of her dick and down her girlfriends throat.

Rachel let out a debauched moan at the feeling of Quinn dripping down her throat and continued bobbing up and down on the already hardening cock. Unable to stop herself she reached between her legs and pressed herself through her shorts, anything to calm the wet burn between her thighs.

As Quinn regained her breath she looked down and her chest tightened at the sight of Rachel sucking her back to hard as the brunette rubbed against her own hands. Hazel eyes connected with brown ones and she moaned at the desperate look in them. "Oh god," Quinn murmured feeling overcome with love as she pulled the brunette off of her dick and up to her mouth. "Oh Rachel Berry," she said in between kisses. "How could you ever think I didn't want you."

"Please Quinn I need you," Rachel whimpered, her pussy thrumming almost painfully as Quinn rolled them over and hovered above her.

"Are you sure Rachel?" Quinn asked, her eyebrows pinching together. "I don't want to do anything you're not ready for."

"Oh Quinn," Rachel said shaking her head and crying softly at the devotion expressed in the blonde's eyes. "I've been ready for you, for this moment, since the first day I saw you."

"I love you," Quinn whispered bending down and kissing her girlfriend softly on the lips before moving to get off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked quickly, her voice filling with sudden panic.

"I have to get a condom," Quinn said quickly only to feel her self jerked back into the bed and atop a waiting diva.

"I'm on the pill," Rachel admitted leaning up and kissing her girlfriend's surprised face. "I have been since the day I found out."

Quinn's heart gave a great beat and if it was possible she fell more in love with the girl trembling beneath her as final realization washed over her. "You really do love me don't you. You don't care about this," Quinn said, in almost disbelief.

"I really do and I really don't," Rachel said leaning up on her elbows and kissing the blonde. "Now please Quinn…make love to me."

Quinn's heart pounded in her chest loud enough to announce to the world that she was about to deflower Rachel Berry and her hands trembled as she slowly undressed the girl, reveling in the soft tanned skin on display.

Her eyes soaked in the smooth skin and her mouth dropped open slightly as she felt her knees go weak when she stood to undress herself. Bombs could have gone off outside and she wouldn't have heard them through the pounding of her heart.

"I love you," she said gently kissing the girl before trailing open mouthed kisses down her chest and taking a hardened nipple between her lips.

Rachel's entire body shook at the foreign feeling and slender finger tangled in choppy blonde hair. It was exquisite. The most amazing feeling she had ever felt as Quinn's tongue slowly circled each nub before gently pulling it between her teeth and biting down. Rachel whimpered out the blonde's name like a prayer as fire rushed through her body and her pussy seeped out her arousment.

"I love you so much," Quinn whispered kissing the girl's nipples before slowly positioning her body over the brunettes. Shakily inexperienced hands reached between them and Quinn bit her bottom lip as her fingers were instantly covered in wet heat.

"I love you too," Rachel whispered her body trembling as Quinn's weight settled over her and she felt the head of the girls dick rub against her sensitive thighs.

One of Quinn's pale hands reached up and she gently turned the girl's head before her lips began to softly devour the tanned skin of her neck. Later she knew the part she sucked on would color, showing the entire world that Rachel belonged to her. Emotion ripped through her at the thought of that and she gently wrapped her lips around an earlobe and sucked it into her mouth. "I love you Rachel," she said reaching down between them and gently guiding her dick to Rachel's opening.

"Oh god Quinn, please," Rachel whined, her eyes slamming shut as Quinn teased her opening.

Quinn nuzzled the girl's neck and groaned serenely as she gently pushed into tight heat. "Oh god," she moaned as she felt Rachel's fingers dig into her shoulder blades and hold her tight.

"More," Rachel begged, tears beginning to leak out of her eyes from the sheer emotion of the event.

"I love you," Quinn whispered as she began to push her length into Rachel's tight channel.

It felt like heaven being wrapped up in the petite girl trembling below her body. She had never thought she would get to feel like this. She had truly believed that her relationship with Rachel, the best most pure relationship she had ever had or would have, would end on the day that Rachel found out about her. She had never let herself imagine this moment and that is what made it all the more magical.

Rachel's body tensed as Quinn's cock filled her up and a small sense of pain pricked deep in her stomach but she could only nod when Quinn's worried eyes met hers. She had imagined this moment since the day she met Quinn. Maybe not exactly like this from the get go, but she always held on to the dream that Quinn would one day be her first.

The length and girth of her rod seemed to complete her as Quinn settled against her. She held her; her arms were wrapped around her back. Her legs tangled with hers and she kept her still with the slightest touch of her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

Quinn wanted to move forwards. She wanted to break the small piece of skin holding her back and slam into Rachel. But the small sounds of Rachel's puffing breath held her back and filled her head with a haze.

Finally after about a minute Rachel's body relaxed at the intrusion and she gently squeezed the blonde's shoulders, silently telling her to finish. Taking a deep breath Quinn kissed Rachel softly on the neck before pushing her hips forwards and taking the girl's virginity.

"Oh god," Quinn whimpered as she felt herself bottom out in the smaller girl before slowly pulling back and pushing back in.

The pain that Rachel felt was a distant second to the pleasure she felt at having the girl so deep inside of her. She felt like she had found a part of her body that she had never known to be missing and she moaned loudly as she felt Quinn's weight press down on her.

"I love you so much," Quinn moaned as she began to steadily pull her hips back and press back into tight slick heat.

"Oh god you're so deep," Rachel moaned, her legs wrapping around the blonde's slim waist as her own hips slowly began to meet her thrusts.

Soon the pain had completely disappeared and Rachel began meeting Quinn thrust for thrust, her breaths coming out in sharp pants as she felt the blonde bottom out so deep inside of her before slipping out.

"Oh fuck I love you," Quinn moaned, her face buried in Rachel's neck where she placed sloppy open mouthed kisses against flushed skin.

Rachel felt like her entire body was being filled and it wasn't long before she began to beg for it. "Harder," she whined thrusting up and digging her nails into pale skin.

Quinn felt like she was on another plain of existence. Every time she pushed into that tight channel she felt Rachel's muscles squeeze her tighter and tighter until her back began to sweat from exertion. Hearing Rachel beg for it harder snapped something inside of Quinn's body and she began slamming into the tiny body beneath hers so forcefully that the headboard began banging loudly against the wall.

"Oh fuck," Rachel moaned loudly, her voice probably carrying out through the soundproofed walls of her bedroom as she wrapped her body around Quinn's and held on tightly.

Quinn could feel the familiar tightening of her balls and she knew that she wasn't going to last longer. Quickly she reached a hand between their sweaty bodies and began rubbing Rachel's clit furiously in time with her sloppy thrusts.

"Oh baby, oh fuck, Quinn!" Rachel cried out as her orgasm raced through her body and her muscles clenched furiously.

Feeling Rachel's release clench her dick tightly Quinn let out a near roar of pleasure and white lights flashed before her eyes as she painted the inside of Rachel's stomach with her come. So much come that for a second she thought maybe Rachel's birth control would be useless. That thought, the thought of impregnating Rachel sent an after shock through Quinn's body and she jerked again as her dick emptied itself deep into Rachel's body.

The feeling of being so filled up by Quinn's come sent Rachel into an aftershock as well and she realized faintly as she orgasmed that she was ruined for anyone else after this. It would always have to be Quinn from here on out or nothing.

After what felt like a lifetime of pitching and rolling the two girls began to breath normally again and Quinn lifted herself up on shaky arms to stare down at her girlfriend. Her dick was still buried deeply in the girl and she smiled unabashedly as she stared down into dark chocolate eyes. "I love you so much Rachel Berry," Quinn whispered shakily before leaning down and kissing her girlfriend.

"And I love you to Quinn Fabray," Rachel said softly as Quinn began to pull out of her. Earning a hiss of displeasure from both girls as cool air hit hot skin.

Nearly purring with serenity Quinn laid down next to the girl and pulled her tightly against her body, relishing the feeling of naked skin against hers. "Remind me in the morning to bake Santana some thank you cookies," Rachel murmured burying her face in Quinn's shoulder and kissing pale skin softly.

"I'll totally help you," Quinn giggled, her tired body relaxing as Rachel's breasts pressed against her own.

Before long exhaustion of the physical and emotional kind took over the two girls and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms sharing the same breath and dreams.

Both were so asleep they didn't wake up when the dead bolt on the door slid open and Santana and Brittany stealthily slipped into the room.

"You did good San," Brittany said softly kissing her girlfriend as they stared down at the jumbled mess of limbs.

"What can I say?" Santana chuckled shaking her head as she covered the sleeping girls up carefully. "I'm a nurturer. Now come on baby," she said wrapping a toned arm around the Cheerio's shoulders. "I've got a little blue pill downstairs with your name on it."


	4. April Fools Day

Rachel smiled and felt the butterflies in her stomach stir as she looked up into Finn's charming smile. She was so in love with the boy who treated her like she was a Princess. She couldn't wait to marry him.

Then she began to get uncomfortable. No like really uncomfortable. Like her neck hurt from having to crane it all the way back to look up at him.

The pain shocked her system and she realized that smile wasn't charming. He looked like a gassy infant.

What was happening? This couldn't be her life? Did he just tell her he was looking into buying a house here in Lima? Oh god and that she could become the next Glee Club teacher?

Suddenly the doors burst open and Quinn rode in a white stallion sending students flying to get away from her as she galloped down the hall.

"Rach come on," Quinn said extending a pale hand down to the brunette and glaring at Finn.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked rubbing the back of her neck and blinking her eyes rapidly.

"It's okay Rachel. It's April Fools Day," Quinn said pulling her onto the horses back.

And they lived happily ever after far away from Finn Hudson having wild jungle sex and cuddling afterwards.

The End.


End file.
